


Wait For You.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Marvel: Nothin' Like You. [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold War, Empathy, F/M, Female Protagonist, Magnetokinesis, Mutant Hate, Mutant Powers, Nazis, Period-Typical Racism, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pre-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Pre-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Time Travel, World War II, death camps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: In 1944, in a German concentration camp in occupied Poland, thirteen-year-old Jezebel Bellucci is an Italian Mutant Gypsy who was put in a Nazi Death Camp due to being a Gypsy. There she met Erik Lehnsherr, a fellow mutant who has just awakened his powers. Jezebel tries to stay with Erik but once she revealed that she has three mutant powers to Nazi scientist, Dr. Klaus Schmidt, he had her taken away from Erik and the two children never saw each other again.But in 1962, Jezebel is now a grown woman, trying to search for the boy she was separated from nineteen years ago, someone she had accidentally formed a telepathic bond. Jezebel has grown in her powers but still can't control them properly.Jezebel is recruited to join the team that Charles and Erik are forming, and she is excited yet scared to learn that Erik is the same person as her Erik. While Charles trains Jezebel to control her telepathic and telekinesis powers, Erik helps her to control her magnetokinesis powers.Jezebel and Erik are two people who have a bond formed by rage, hatred, fear and sorrow. They both have lost someone dear to them by Nazis, Erik is filled with rage and hatred while Jezebel is filled with fear and sorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jezebel resembles her mother, greatly, and her daughter and granddaughters will be resemble her when they grow older.  
> Since it never said how old is Jean, Scott, Kurt, Ororo and Jubilee in X-Men: Apocalypse, and I'm making Jezebel's daughter, Erik's daughter, Esther, sixteen years old, they will be the same age as her, sixteen that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik: 14. 32-39(18). 42(10). 52(10). 61(9)  
> Charles: 12. 30. 40. 50.  
> Jezebel: 10. 28-31. 38. 48. 57.

**Chapter One: Two Lonely Souls.**

**1944**

**Auschwitz concentration camp,**

**Poland**

Jezebel 'Belle' Bellucci, a ten-year-old Italian Gypsy girl, grasped tightly onto her mother's hand as they walked with the rest of their fellow gypsies and family, she looked around her as Jezebel felt the fear radiating from the minds of the people around her. The rain fell on them as they walked through the mud and other people.

"Belle." Jezebel looked up at her mother, Delilah, who raised her hand up to her chest and held it over her heart. "Don't let them know that you are different from them, it will be too dangerous for you if they learned of it."

Jezebel silently nodded in promise to her mother's words, and Rachel brought her ten-year-old daughter into her embrace and hugged her for the last time, though Jezebel did not know that, only Delilah did. The older woman looked around her and her eyes landed on two Jewish couple with a fourteen-year-old boy walking between them. Delilah stared at the boy and gently probed his mind, feeling that his powers were about to surface, they were just touching the surface of his body.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Rachel glanced back down at the quiet voice of her daughter's question.

Delilah cupped her face with the palm of her hands. "Nothing,  _Bambolina._ "

Jezebel let out a startled yelp when she felt hands grasping at her biceps roughly and she was suddenly yanked away from her mother. "Mama!"

"Don't be afraid,  _Bambolina_!" Jezebel heard her mother's voice shouting from over the heads of the other parents being separated from their children. "I will find you again!"

Jezebel allowed herself to be taken by the Nazis away from her mother, she was trying to keep her breath calm, in order to keep her powers from revealing themselves. She is a mutant with telepathy, telekinesis, and magnetokinesis abilities, like her mother and grandmother. Jezebel was being taught how to control her powers by her mother when Nazi soldiers came into their camp and attacked them. The soldiers had rounded up all the gypsies, including Jezebel and her family, and force them onto trucks. Her mother did her best to keep Jezebel calm down, her powers were still too new for her. 

Jezebel heard shouting in Polish and turned her attention to see a fourteen-year-old boy fighting against two soldiers who were trying to keep him from going back to his parents. She heard metal creaking and looked over to see the now closed fence moving and twitching by an unseen force. Jezebel looked back towards the shouting boy and saw that he had his hand outstretch towards the fence and now there was more than two soldiers trying to hold onto him. Her eyes were drawn to another solider coming up behind them with the butt of his gun rise and she wince when he brought it down against the boy, succeeding in knocking him out, the boy dropped to the ground, unconscious now. 

Jezebel and the other children was escorted to small buildings with multiple bunk-beds inside them, her eyes were immediately drawn to a bottom bunk near the back and saw the boy lying on it. Jezebel broke away from the other children and hurried over to him, she sat down on the mattress by his side and reached out and touched his cheeks. She felt pain and sorrow radiating through his mind. Jezebel bite her bottom lip in thought, she wanted to wake him up and talk to him because besides her mother, she never met another person like her before but the last time her mother tried to teach her to use her telepathy ability on another person, Jezebel ended up hurting the person and her mother had to fix her victim's mind.

Jezebel slowly inhaled and exhaled, before lying her hands either side of the boy's face and leaned over to rest her forehead against his. Her eyelids fluttered close and remained close as she gently entered the boy's mind and slowly and gently probed his mind, in order to wake him up without hurting him. Jezebel gently called to him using her telepathy, urging him to wake up and look at her. But by doing so, Jezebel had unknowingly formed an telepathic bond with the boy, something that her mother had never gotten a chance to tell her about it.

Jezebel pulled away from the boy just as his eyes fluttered open and their eyes meet. Pale blue eyes stared deep into cobalt blue eyes as they look at each other. She cocked her head to the side as she watched the boy sit up, staring at her with a curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Jezebel scooted back from him and gently entered his mind, finding that his mind was now easy for her to enter and exit without hurting either herself or him.

The boy asked. "Who are you?"

Jezebel answered him. "Jezebel Bellucci. You?"

"Erik Lehnsherr." Erik told her, as he stared at her. 

Jezebel glanced at the other children and looked back at him, she scooted closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder. Jezebel felt Erik wrapping his arms around her as they both watched the door.

"Erik, it's dangerous for us to reveal that we have abilities." Jezebel whispered to him, clenching onto his jacket. "They will experiment on us because of our abilities, we will be treated as monsters."

"But I revealed that I have abilities now, Jezebel." Erik whispered back to her, squeezing her to his chest. "They will come for me."

Jezebel chewed on her bottom lip. "I'll pretend it was me that time, so you'll be safe."

Erik grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him, placing his legs on either side of her, so that Jezebel sat between his thighs, whispering. "No, I don't want them to hurt you because I revealed that I had an ability. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself in order to protect me."

"And I don't want you to sacrifice yourself in order to protect me either, Erik." Jezebel muttered to him. "I had my abilities a lot longer than you did, my mama was teaching me how to control them."

"What are your abilities?" Erik asked her.

Jezebel told him. "I have telepathy, telekinesis, and magnetokinesis abilities." Noticing Erik's confused expression. "Telepathy is being able to read people's mind or control them with the mind. Telekinesis is being able to lift items or objects with the mind. And magnetokinesis is being to control metal with the mind, just like what you did with that fence."

Erik looked down at her. "So my ability is called magnetokinesis than." 

Jezebel smiled at him. "Yes." She leaned towards him, resting her head back on his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm being effected by the fear of the other prisoners here."

"Is that a side effect of being a telepathic?" Erik asked her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Yes, I can sense other people emotions and they can effect me." Jezebel mumbled him, her eyes closing and remaining close. "My mom called it empathy." 

Erik laid back against the mattress with Jezebel lying against him and he held the now sleeping girl against him and in his arms. He thought about his mother and father and wondered if they were alright than his thoughts went to Jezebel's mother and father, he wondered if her mother was like them since she had mentioned that her mother was teaching her how to control and wield them. 

Erik glanced down at her when Jezebel shifted against him, moving her arms to wrap around his waist. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him and he's going to do everything in his power to make sure that Jezebel never ever gets hurt by these people.

* * *

 

The Next Day.

Jezebel was wringing her hands nervously as she waited for Erik to come back from his 'talk' with the Nazi Scientist, Klaus Schmidt, on the bunk bed that they have shared when they were talking yesterday and last night. She was worried and nervous of her friend since a Nazi Scientist had witness his ability on that fated day and her mother had warned her about how Scientist loved to experiment on those who are not like normal humans. Jezebel did not want to be treated like a lab rat just because of her powers and now Erik will no doubt be treated like one since his power was revealed to every Nazi soldier and scientist there.  

Jezebel sighed as she laid down and drew her legs against her chest, wrapping her arms around her calves and laid her head against her knees. She didn't like how Klaus Schmidt felt to her, she never gone into his mind but she could feel something different about him, something dangerous but Jezebel had promised Erik that she wouldn't alert Klaus to her being like Erik by not using her telepathy on the Nazi Scientist, it was a promise that she was quick to make to Erik, Jezebel sense that revealing that she had three ability to Klaus Schmidt would be dangerous and foolish, and she wasn't going to reveal them in front of him or any of the Nazi soldiers any time soon.

Jezebel bolted up when she heard the door opening and Erik was shoved inside the room by two Nazi soldiers, she stood up and immediately rushed over to be by Erik's side as soon as the two soldiers walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Jezebel knelt by his side and reached out to touch Erik's shoulder only to jolt away from him, yanking her hand back when she felt sorrow, rage and hatred coming off of Erik like waves from the ocean. Jezebel took a deep breath and made an attempt to place a shield between her emotions and his, and touched his shoulder. 

Jezebel asked in a soft and gentle voice. "Erik? What's wrong?"

"He killed her." was Erik's whispered replied and Jezebel frowned, puzzled by his words. She opened her mouth to ask him who killed who when a scene flash into her mind and she saw Klaus Schmidt shooting Erik's mother in his office when Klaus had ordered Erik to move a coin on his desk and he couldn't move the coin, resulting in her death at the Nazi Scientist's hands. In grief and anger, Erik's magnetic power manifested, killing two guards and destroying the room. 

Erik heard Jezebel let out a gasping cry and immediately wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder as he stared down at the coin in his hand. Erik slowly wrapped an arm around her and held her to him, he didn't need to be a telepathy to know that Jezebel had seen what had happened in Klaus Schmidt's office. He didn't want her to see but he knew that her control over her powers were not strong and she would have seen it eventually. Erik held her against him as he patted her back and tightened his fingers around the coin that Klaus had given him, Erik didn't want to think about what that man was planning for him, he needed to calm his friend down.

Suddenly the door slammed up, causing two teenagers to pull apart from each other and looking over to see five Nazi soldiers walking into the room. Erik moved so that he was standing in front of the Italian girl when the soldiers walked in. Three of them grabbed him and pushed him away as the two other soldiers grabbed Jezebel and yanked her out of the room. Erik tried to make a break for it and get to her, and use his powers to do so but found that all the soldiers weren't wearing any metal at all and he was force to watch his only source of comfort and light, his friend, his Jezebel, being removed from the room, bodily and forcefully.

"Jezebel!"

"Erik!"

And that was the last time that Erik saw Jezebel, she just simply vanished from the camp and Klaus Schmidt, his torturer, never told him what had happened to his friend, so he suffered through the experiments believing that she was killed and Erik vowed to avenge not only his parents but her as well.


End file.
